Water pollution is one of the serious crises facing mankind today, and human beings are constantly developing water pollution control.
However, the treatment of toxic and harmful organic pollutants has always been a technological difficulty to water treatment. The novel advanced oxidation process based on sulfate radical anion (SO4−.) has high efficiency and cleanliness in degradation of organic pollutants, so it attracts concern and attention by more and more researchers. In general, persulfate requires the activation of light, heat, ultrasound or metal ions to produce sulfate radical anion, and these activation technologies have some drawbacks and are difficult for practical use. Accordingly, in recent years, processing technology based on activation of persulfate generating sulfate radical anion has received increasing attention, wherein heterogeneous activation technology of persulfate is particularly prominent. Heterogeneous activation technology has high demands on the performances of catalyst. Only a specially prepared catalyst can efficiently activate persulfate to produce active radical. Many researchers have produced metal iron that yields rich into various heterogeneous catalysts, and some researchers mix metal iron and other metals to produce a heterogeneous catalyst for activating persulfate.
Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) developed in recent years are a kind of crystalline porous material with regular pore or hole structure obtained by coordinate self-assembly of inorganic metal nodes and organic bridging ligands. Such material has a relatively high specific surface area, rich porous structure and high physical and chemical stability and is easy to load other substances without changing its own structure. In addition, the metal-organic framework contains a large amount of unsaturated coordinate metal nodes, which makes it present a great potential application value in many fields, such as catalysis, separation, gas storage, medical diagnosis and so on, and in particular, a great application prospect in the removal of water pollutants. Metal copper-doped iron metal-organic framework serving as heterogeneous catalyst to efficiently activate persulfate, proposed by the present invention, uses the synergistic effect of iron and copper to achieve the purpose of degradation of refractory organics.